chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Melon Montez
Melanie"Melon or Melena"Montez is one of the main characters of The Amazing World of Melon. Biography Melon had a difficult childhood. She was the third child born to her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Montez(nee Mudflap) in New Jersey. Melon lived a very sheltered life due to her extreme enthusiasm and extreme inexperience. When Melon was four, her older sister teases her for being naive and her mother accidentally started drinking. Melon's mother started acting mean to her growing up, getting mad at her for being kind hearted.When Melon was six,It was on her birthday and she was extra nice to people she was wearing her late aunt's purple dress and her guests had left the party.Her mother would scold her,but a mexican boy gives her a new guitar after her old one brokes much to her mother's dismay.She slapped her daughter and rang the bell.She tore her dress to rags and sent her to her room.When Melon was nine,she was being nice to people who is scared of her mother,but she lost her father and stills have a teddy bear that he won for her which saddens her and people hates abusive parents.She did well in school, and was generally one of the more popular girls. Despite this, she never made any lasting friends during her school days.At the age of 12,Melon decided she wanted to invite Chicanos to her party.She didn't tell her mother of her intentions though, as she was worried about her reaction.She did however tell a mexican boy named Sandio, and she was encouraged by Sandio to pursue her dream. She breaks the curse, and let the Chicanos in.After the guests left, her mother and sister tortured her.They screamed profane at her,tugged her hair,ruined her dress,hit her and rang the bell.And so she ran away,but she died when she ate the cursed fruit causes people to hate her mother.Her funeral was a few days later. She was buried in the black dress that she wore to the party and fixed up to look as angelic as she had been the night she had left. As the girl was the father’s only daughter, Sandio placed the locket that had been passed down for generations. It was a tearful day for all who loved her.When Her mother was found, she was imprisoned, guilty of child abuse and murder. Soon, she was deemed insane, as she kept saying she saw her ghost, only mumbling incoherently about “angry green eyes”. She was committed to a mental institute until they take her to church which she hates. Personality Melon has a cheerful and upbeat personality, and as such she is, rather easily, able to get along quite well with her friends.She is also a very forgiving person, as she reconciled with Tito Hernandez for apologize to her.Due to her mother's abuse and her sheltered upbringing,She is trusting,wide eyed, unsophisticated and gullible,but she might get upset when someone messed with her. Appearance Melon seems like your average little girl wearing a sky blue v necked shirt with a black skirt, black maryjanes, and long dark brown hair accessorized with a red headband. Trivia * She is voiced by Melany Ochoa. * A staff member confirmed that her real name is Melanie. * Her preferred name in both spelling and pronunciation, is "Melena", but she is called "Melon" due to being named after a fruit just like Guava. * Her family name before her father died was Mudflap. * Despite being a ghost, Melon has human like organs. * Melon is a free spirit before her mother made her turn into a proper lady. * In Educating Guava,a Mexican classmate also enjoyed the humiliation of Penelope. It serves her right! It all shows that despite what Penelope says about herself and Melon, it is all the opposite and whatever Penelope says is a big fat lousy lie! Penelope is NO number one! She is a witch, a big baby, a filth pig, a rat, a mutt, a criminal, a cheater, and the worst nun ever.She also can't believe that Penelope's mom started being mean to Melon after getting drunk and She was surprised that Penelope's mom used to care for them both.She glad everyone now hates Penelope and the best part, All of Melon's other belongings that Penelope took, Penelope's trophies and ribbons, and anything else in her room is now going to Melon and moved to Tequila Hills. * Her real name (Melanie) is said by Guava in the episode Pool of Sangre. * She is inspired from Pacifica Northwest from Gravity Falls and Frida Suarez from El Tigre. * Melon is similarities to Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F Puppy and Samey from TDPI. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Melon/Characters